


R U Mine?

by knightswatch



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have had literally hours of work. I'm almost done," he admonishes gently, lifting his pencil again and hoping vainly that's the end of it. Of course, it isn't, and as soon as he turns away Rin's leaning over the back of his chair, mouth dragging hot up the side of Ai's neck. He quells the shiver before it starts, gripping the poor writing implement tighter and reading the question to himself once again. It doesn't sink in though Rin's teeth do, latching under his ear and suckling on the tender skin there. He has no idea what the question is asking and he knows his mind is starting to give in, unable to stop his small tremor when Rin nips at the tip of his ear. Rin's hand, nearly forgotten, is ducking under the hem of his shirt so his fingers can brush against bare skin and Ai is struggling to keep his eyes from fluttering half-lidded.</p><p>"Please?" It's a completely unfair word, whispered husky and sweet into Ai's ear, the chair squeaking as Rin eases it away from the desk again, trying to distract Ai from the sound by peppering the side of his neck with kisses. He swallows unevenly, aware that it won't be missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R U Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses to offer you- only sin.

"Oi- Ai," he doesn't look right away as Rin snaps from across the room, trying to pretend for the moment that he hasn't heard it. He doesn't usually ignore Rin, and in fact normally he would hop up at any attention offered but finals are starting to loom over Ai's shoulders and he knows exactly what Rin is looking for and maybe if he just stares a little harder at these history questions his roommate will take the hint. It's a futile hope and Ai counts the forty-five seconds it takes for Rin to get tired of waiting back in his head. He doesn't shout, instead Ai can feel warmth sliding up behind him just before Rin's hands land on his shoulders. "Hey- shouldn't you be taking a break?"

"Senpai-" Ai lifts his head, rubbing at his eyes because they are tingling and dry, but he looks up at Rin with a smile. It's probably a mistake, as soon as his body shifts so do Rin's hands, moving from resting light on his shoulders to one dragging down his chest, pressing the softness of his shirt into his skin and subtly starting to pull the chair back from the desk. Ai rolls his eyes, unable to help himself. "Do you need something? I wanted to finish this tonight."

"You've literally been staring at your books for hours," Rin's hands don't stop creeping as he talks, dragging tingling heat up Ai's side. He's starting to feel like he's fighting against a tidal wave, that he should just give in and let Rin have his way like usual, but his history homework is still crying out for his attention and he looks away as Rin's smirk climbs crooked up his face.

"I have had literally hours of work. I'm almost done," he admonishes gently, lifting his pencil again and hoping vainly that's the end of it. Of course, it isn't, and as soon as he turns away Rin's leaning over the back of his chair, mouth dragging hot up the side of Ai's neck. He quells the shiver before it starts, gripping the poor writing implement tighter and reading the question to himself once again. It doesn't sink in though Rin's teeth do, latching under his ear and suckling on the tender skin there. He has no idea what the question is asking and he knows his mind is starting to give in, unable to stop his small tremor when Rin nips at the tip of his ear. Rin's hand, nearly forgotten, is ducking under the hem of his shirt so his fingers can brush against bare skin and Ai is struggling to keep his eyes from fluttering half-lidded.

"Please?" It's a completely unfair word, whispered husky and sweet into Ai's ear, the chair squeaking as Rin eases it away from the desk again, trying to distract Ai from the sound by peppering the side of his neck with kisses. He swallows unevenly, aware that it won't be missed. When Rin gets like this it seems like he can read every unwitting twitch of Ai's body, zeroed in on each way that it betrays him by being just too damned reactive whenever Rin touches him. 

"Twenty minutes?" He tries one last time to preserve his homework time, almost sighing when Rin responds with a shake of his head, fingers dragging up to pinch around a nipple with a growling kind of chuckle. Ai's back curves towards the contact with a half-aborted sound from the back of his throat, clamping his teeth into his lower lip and feeling his face flush with heat. It could be worse, he decides. Rin has tried to do all this and encourage him to focus on his studies at the same time, and the split of his focus had driven Ai half-insane. Instead, Rin is pressing hoarsely whispered words against the shell of his ear again.

"Can't wait. I wanna fuck you against the mirror," he can feel Rin grinning when he shudders a little. He knows his face is bright red, but he's at least keeping his breathing coming out slow and even like the very suggestion if it hasn't sent his heart kicking into overdrive. He rolls his shoulder a little to press Rin off and he laughs, standing and stroking his fingers through Ai's hair once, slowly, nodding him at the floor length mirror that hangs off the closet door. He heaves an overly dramatic sigh as he approaches it, covering the way heat spikes from his stomach to his spine, lighting his nerves on fire when Rin settles behind him again.

This time, without the chair in the way, he can feel where Rin is hard and pressing into his thigh. Ai glances at the mirror then turns his eyes downwards with a nervous swallow, teeth digging cruelly into his lip when Rin returns to stroking his hips under the shirt again, purring seemingly to himself. It seems unfair, that he's letting himself be slowly talked into this and yet he's the one who already looks like he's edging towards desperate, while Rin who's only now stopped pleading in his ear looks collected, in control. He lifts the shirt over Ai's head and drops it to the floor, chuckling softly like he's doing Ai a favor when he lifts his arms over his head and plants his palms flat against the mirror, catching his own wicked smirk reflected in the glass.

"Keep them right there, okay?" He nips the back of Ai's neck once before stepping back and easing open the top drawer of Ai's dresser. He finds what he's after quickly; a long strip of bright red fabric that Ai realizes is his suit tie after a blinking moment. Rin laughs at his blink of recognition, leaning around Ai and pressing the full line of his body along Ai's back, tying his wrists together with a lopsided bow and a grin. Ai stiffens his arms, holding his palms steady and leaving the imprint of them smeared into the glass. Rin pauses, looking at Ai carefully avoiding his own reflection and tilting his chin up with a growl that rumbles into his neck before Rin bites down softly. "It's no fun if you don't watch."

"S-senpai," it comes out startled and uneven and he presses more of his weight into the mirror when Rin's hand makes its way under the waistband of his shorts, clearly content to take his time getting to whatever he has planned. It's all it takes for Ai to realize that Rin's in one of those moods where his focus isn't on just getting them both off and being finished- he wants to tug at everyone of Ai's loose threads until he comes totally unstitched like a ragdoll. He swallows down a whimper, rolling his hips forward into Rin's hand when it strokes his half hard cock from the outside of his briefs, making eye contact with himself in the mirror and almost jumping in surprise at the spike of heat low in his gut.

He returns to pressing his weight into his palms, trying to hold as still as he can in the face of the too-light strokes that don't do anything except coaxing him until he's hard all the way and pouring short whimpers into his tightly closed lips. Rin's hand slides out of his shorts entirely and Ai whines, giving one sharp thrust that makes his hands slide down the glass with a squeak and draws a chuckle out of Rin. He leans, unhurried, easing Ai's hands back to where they were and biting on the swell of his shoulder, just hard enough to leave the imprint of sharp teeth on his skin. "C'mon now, I know you can be good for me."

Ai would glare at him for cheating if the words weren't already making his brain feel buzzy and far away. Rin settles to stroking his chest again, one hand tugging Ai's hips backward so they're pressed flushed together, huffing out a heavy breath at the apparently much-needed contact. Ai stares at the mirror but not particularly at himself, at Rin's fingers drawing a slow circle around one peaked nipple, the rustling shift of his hips every time Rin rolls forward with just enough friction to tease. He's still fully clothed and Ai starts to turn his head to complain about it when Rin crashes their mouths together instead, his tongue prying easily past Ai's lips when his jaw goes slack with surprise. 

His arms shake from being drawn over his head, fingers tingling, his focus shifting from holding them steady to the dig of Rin's teeth in his lip, tangling tongues hot together and tasting a hint of the eagerness that Rin is sometimes too good at hiding. His arms drop altogether, landing together in front of him. Rin notices before he does, pulling back from the kiss with a click of his tongue and shake of his head. Ai hurries to lift them back to the mirror even as Rin rolls his eyes, reaching both arms around to peel Ai's shorts open slowly. They, along with his briefs, tumble to the floor and land in a pile, Rin giving him a nudge to step out of them so they can be kicked off to the side near his discarded shirt. There's a light pressure on his shoulders, dragging down his back, feeling each bump of his spine before Rin squeezes one hand around the plump swell of his ass, shaking his head once again.

"Naughty," he mumbles and Ai quivers in his skin even though he knows there're some orders that he's supposed to fail. Sometimes Rin pushes him towards impossibilities but never scolds him for falling short. Ai still hungers to complete them anyways, wants to hear Rin's voice go silky and smooth when he tells Ai he's been a good boy. Instead it's the sharp clap of skin against skin, startling Ai before he feels the sting on one side of his ass, surprised and stumbling forward so his cheek rests against the cold surface of the mirror, breath fogging the glass along his lips. Several more follow, more gentle but enough to sting, enough to mark his skin, littering it with half-formed hand prints. The second flurry lands on the other side, making his eyes flutter as he tries to keep his hips from rolling back into the slow massage of Rin's fingers that follows, dragging over the abused pink of his skin with a satisfied coo. 

The whine that comes out of Ai when he stops almost sounds like it doesn't come from him at all, it sounds like the despaired wail of an ignored kitten and Ai's face flushes hot even with the cool surface of the mirror. Rin's warmth isn't gone for more than a minute before he's leaning over Ai again, plying him into the position he wants like a doll. Ai's hands press the glass again, but level with his chest this time, making him bend forward. He's close enough that he can lean his forehead against the mirror, but his face isn't pressing it, biting his lip as the angle makes him look down at the reflection of his body; legs quivering with the head of his dick flushed and wet, Rin easing his thighs apart and sitting on his knees just behind him.

"You look so good like this," Rin's voice is cool like he's observing artwork in a museum instead of posing Ai's body in whatever lewd ways come to mind. Ai blinks as Rin grabs the small bottle set to his side, watching him reflected in the mirror as he squeezes a thick stream of lube on his fingers before lifting his hand to tease around Ai's entrance. It's cold and his hips jolt in surprise, breath coming out tinged with sound. One of Rin's thumbs strokes slow circles into his hips as the first finger eases inside, his eyes flicking away from his hand to watch the reflection of Ai's face. His mouth is hanging open just a little, pulling air in with soft pants and trying to find the words to rail about just how unfair it is that he's bare and bent in front of their mirror while Rin hasn't even tugged his shirt off.

There is a flush just starting to creep into his cheeks, Ai can see it starting to tinge them pink as he strokes his finger in and out, his legs eased slightly apart for balance and the press of his cock straining against the zipper of his jeans. Ai rolls his hips back with another breathy mewl, dropping his head between his shoulders to stare down at Rin rather than the reflection. He can feel the press of a second finger for a second before the first eases out, cloth rustling as Rin shifts, nipping the beauty mark on the back of the thigh with a low chuckle. "Watch the mirror, not me."

Ai whines but lifts his head obediently, biting his lip and staring at it without processing, fingers curling into fists. There's a moment of calm before a sharp prickle of teeth on one cheek, followed by Rin using both hands to spread them apart making Ai press his face into one arm to muffle the keening sound that comes out at the nudge of Rin's tongue between his cheeks.

Ai's forehead tips forward to rest against the mirror, his hips rolling back against the steady strokes of Rin's tongue, plying him relaxed and open, shifting his hips restlessly backwards against the first tentative push past the first ring of muscle. His mouth draped open slightly against the sweat dampened surface of his arm, arching onto his toes at the first slow thrusts. Both Rin's hands came to grip around his hips, holding them steady and easing the shaking of his thighs, stroking up and down the pale skin. Ai groans softly when Rin's tongue pulls back again, teeth dragging the outside of his rim before two fingers push inside, eased by the saliva and lube, curling deep inside him without meeting any resistance from his body.

The uneven thrust of his hips causes the precum pearled at the head of his cock to run small trails down the shaft instead, matching the sheen of sweat building on his skin. Ai whines, lifting his head away from his arm to stare into the surface of the mirror again, his body stretched out long and tight in front of it, his own face looking alien. He looks desperate, on the edge of coming undone entirely and he gets caught staring despite himself, only ripped away by the groaning of Rin behind him, fingers scissoring apart to spread his hole further.

"What a good boy," Rin purrs it against the skin of his thigh and Ai's body tingles, the words spiking up his spine like poisoned darts of pleasure. He stops his eyes from fluttering shut, instead looking at the reflection of Rin's knowing grin in the mirror. He gasps out sharply as a third finger pushes inside, all three curving sharply upwards to massage his prostate, causing his whole body to jerk forward with a cry, vision flashing white-hot from the sparks dancing in his vision. "You've been working so hard, you deserve a nice break like this."

"R-Rin... I c-can't-" he cuts off with a whine when Rin's fingers ease again, returning to thrusting them slowly inside of him. He feels frayed at the edges, like one more push or pulled stitch will send him into a useless pile on the floor. Rin drops a single kiss on the base of his spine before sliding his fingers out with a wet sound that makes Ai shiver once again, lifting his head to look back at him, tongue easing out to wet his lips despite how dry his mouth feels. Rin's eyes survey him like he's prey, dragging over the exposed curves of his body, relaxed, appraising. He seems like he's making up his mind about something before he settles behind Ai once again, opening his jeans with red creeping to his cheeks, like he's only just realizing how mercilessly hard he is inside them.

They drop with a quiet rustle and Ai actually moans at the first real touch of skin against his. It's electric and he nudges himself back, lifting his head to lock eyes with Rin and giving his best effort to smile. It's not as devious and cheeky as he wants it to be, that much is beyond him at the moment, but he rolls his hips with Rin's cock caught between his cheeks and it works to get his point across just fine when Rin's victorious grin falters just a little.

He stills Ai's hips with a hand pressed firmly on the small of his back, not quite frowning but shaking his head before his face lights in a slower, more genuine smile. It makes Ai's stomach flutter in a way that's totally unfair and nearly distracts him from the small groan that falls out of Rin's mouth when he slicks himself as well, his hand going from holding Ai steady to stroking his back instead. Rin's smile is still soft when he nods Ai back to the mirror. "Just let me take care of you."

Ai whines softly before nodding in agreement, tipping his forehead against the mirror again and breathing slow and shaky when the head pushes inside, his jaw slackening around a moan. Rin fills him slowly, his hands stroking ceaselessly up and down Ai's sides, nuzzling the curve of his spine when he leans forward to fit them together. It seems to make him remember that he's still half dressed, pulling his shirt off and tossing in carelessly before gasping a little when his hips meet the plush swell of Ai's ass. His forehead rubs between Ai's shoulder blades, breathing out low groans and shaking his head. Ai can feel it more than see it, even lifting his head to regard the reflection of Rin laying against him in the mirror. 

"You know you feel so good," he purrs, kissing each vertebra that presses against Ai's skin, feathery and light. Ai nods and shivers out a breath, twisting his head to look over his shoulder.

"F-fuck me, please?" The words come out with a squeak and Rin starts pulling his hips back before Ai's even finished speaking, gripping his sides but rolling his hips slowly. He pushes each thrust in as deep as he can, Ai shifting so his elbows push into the mirror to help give Rin more leverage. His hips start rolling back quickly, Rin's measured pace keeping him from tipping too close to the edge of pleasure that he can start to feel, his sounds getting breathy and soft, lost half the time to the slap of skin on skin.

"Do you wanna cum Ai?" He's almost entertained when he asks and only gets a desperate whine in return. Rin grins, catching Ai's gaze in the mirror and sliding his hand up to stroke the soft strands of silver hair, thumb sliding down the curve of Ai's cheek, the line of his jaw, stroking his face with so much tender energy that Ai's heart swells along with the ever higher climb of bliss that threatens to take over his mind entirely. Rin's still talking, whispering words against his back that Ai can't quite make his brain process. He turns his head slightly, letting his forehead rest against the fogged surface of the mirror and nibbling at the tip of Rin's finger. It slides past his lips easily, his tongue flicking almost lazily, arching his back in sharp surprise when Rin's other hand creeps its away around his hip and wraps around his cock.

Every stroke around it is an easy slide from the precum already slicked over the length. Ai's mind loses track of everything other than Rin touching him, head dropping between his shoulders when he finally topples over that last edge so sharp and sudden that he feels almost blacked out. He can feel Rin's pace ease, focused instead on stroking out each streak of cum that paints the previously pristine surface of the mirror, grunting and biting down sharply on Ai's shoulder, holding their bodies pressed flush together when he spills inside.

Ai's legs quiver under him, thankfully not escaping Rin's notice when he slides out and pulls them both to sitting on the floor with a breathless laugh, nuzzling the back of Ai's head and hugging him into his lap, pressing a kiss to the flushed tip of his ear. “Good break?”

“You're a nuisance,” Ai counters, shaking his head and leaning back on Rin's chest with a yawn, shoving weakly at his arms. “You're helping me finish that assignment.”

“Yeah, sure,” Rin rolls his eyes, seeming far more interested in continuing to plant kisses over Ai's shoulders, the back of his neck, one on each cheek, grinning when it makes Ai's face flush pink and charming all over again.


End file.
